1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas cylinder and more particularly to a gas cylinder operable in a more convenient and stable manner by operating a gas opening/closing pin using a predetermined button formed in a convenient position for a user to easily operate and a cable cooperating with the button, and capable of maintaining its up and down movement in a stable manner.
2. Background of the Related Art
The gas cylinder is an apparatus formed between a seat of a chair and a chair base, for being used in adjusting height of the seat. Also, the gas cylinder may be applied to a variety of apparatus such as an impulse buffering apparatus for a vehicle as well as an apparatus for adjusting height of a seat of a chair.
But, in the gas cylinder of the related art, a gas opening/closing pin should operate up and down directions with use of a separate knob formed on the lower side of a seat of a chair. Therefore, there exists a problem that a user should bend the body in order to operate the knob.
Also, deviation from coaxiality between a spindle, a base tube for guiding up and down movement of the spindle and part coaxially formed together with the base tube, is distorted, so that disorder against normal operation of the gas cylinder is frequently generated.
In order to resolve such inconvenience, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,756 B1 titled as “Height Adjusting Assembly for Chair”, which has been already filed as a patent application by the applicant of the present invention and allowed by the United States, could be suggested for the related art.
The registered patent “Height Adjusting Assembly for Chair” discloses a gas cylinder operating with use of a cable, and additionally having: a separate button additionally installed on a predetermined structure exemplified as an arm rest of a chair; and a cable operated by the button, and the gas cylinder is characterized in that its up and down movements are performed by button pressing.
With such construction, a user could adjust height of a chair by simple button pressing only with a hand, without bending his body.
Such “Height Adjusting Assembly for Chair” of the relate art, however, has following problems.
On the first place, the apparatus is so complicated that a plurality of various parts is used, and assembly process of the parts is difficult. Also, as a plurality of parts is used, manufacturing costs are increased.
Also, due to the complicated structure of the apparatus, in case that the apparatus is continuously used repeatedly, disorder is frequently generated.
Also, the apparatus of the related art could not take proper measures for load in lateral direction applied to the spindle. Further, in case that deviation of coaxiality between the spindle and the base tube is distorted due to external force repeatedly applied to the lateral side, not up and down direction (axial direction), the gas cylinder has been shaken.
Also, non-uniform frictional force is applied to the contact surface between the spindle and the main tube so that the spindle is not stably moved up and down.